Your Song Contest November 2014
Your Song Contest November 2014 will held in the United States. ,Las Vegas |presenters = Charisma Carpenter , Simon Cowell |host = ABC |opening = TBA |interval = TBA |map year = | col1= | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Countries that have been eliminated so far | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that are not participating |entries = 53 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA |pre = Autumn 2014 |nex = }} New Rules for the Upcoming Edition * can´t take part anymore. * and can´t borrow from and anymore. *Now the best 5 of the Last Edition are the BIG 5. Location Las Vegas, is a city in the United States and is the most populous city in the state of Nevada. Las Vegas is an internationally renowned major resort city known primarily for gambling, shopping, fine dining and nightlife and is the leading financial and cultural center for Southern Nevada. The Colosseum at Caesars Palace is a theatre located on the Las Vegas Strip in Paradise, Nevada. The theatre is the main entertainment venue for Caesars Palace. Logo/Theme Logo The official Logo was designed by Kevin Fechner. It shows a mix of a flower and a jukebox.It stands for the Theme Rock with us. Theme "Rock with us" is the official Slogan which was choosen by Taylor Swift and the Head of Delegation. Las Vegas is the city of rock music so this is a a very symbolic slogan. Hosts This time ABC announced, there are 2 Hosts. Simon Phillip Cowell (born 7 October 1959] is an English reality TV celebrity, music and television producer and talent scout He is known in the United Kingdom and United States. He owns the television production and music publishing house Syco. Charisma Lee Carpenter (born July 23, 1970)]is an American actress. She is best known for her role as Cordelia Chase in the popular television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its spin-off series Angel , for which she was nominated for four Saturn Awards. Countries and Artists Returning Artists *Ariana Grande has presented in the 4th Edition together with the Weekend which has canadian Rutes. In the 5th Edition she will present the Song "Bang Bang" together with Jessie J ad Nicki Minaj for the . *Mei Finegold represented in Your Song Contest August 2014, now she will try it again. *Antonia from will try it again after she didn´t qualify in Edition 2. *Angela Bendeck official announced that she´ll return to Your Song Contest for Honduras. *After a Good Place in the last Edition Becky G and try it again. final Goes permanently in the Grand Final Semi Final 1 and vote in this Semi-Final. Semi Final 2 , and vote in this Semi-Final. Returning Countries * confirmed that the will return to YoSoCo. * decided to return, after one Edition Break , with a New Head of Delegation. * will return after a 2 Edition-Break. * and IBA decided to return. * will return in Edition 5. Other Countries No Participation(withdrawing or no return) * withdraw because of financial Problems from YoSoCo November. * withdrew because of some financial Reasons. * withdrew because lack of intrest. * withdrew because they are not intrested anymore. * , and didn´t sent their Entry on Time.